Kurohasu of the Nagashima
by Yukiira
Summary: Kurahasu is part of the a secret ninja village that is unknown to all but the highest up. She's been sent to become part of Kakashi's team, but how that works out for her, no one knows. She has so many secrets and no one to relate with. SasuxOC BTiS!
1. Chapter 1

This is an original storey I've had stuck in my head for a veeeery long time now. Tell me what you think! READ AND REVIEW!

xXxXxXx

Kurohasu jumped quickly from branch to branch in the direction of the village of Konoha. She'd been sent by her sensei as an examination to become a jounin. Her mission was to first of all meet up with the jounin by the name of Hatake Kakashi and it had been arranged for her to become the kunoichi of their team for the time being.

She did a back flip, kicking her feet through the air, over a set of branches to avoid a small robin's nest, "I wonder how Lexi and Yuki are doing…"

Yuki and Lexi were her teammates but they had all been sent separate ways and to different countries to fulfill their assignments. They were the only ninjas allowed to wear the headband she currently had strapped around her head and did not belong to any particular country or village. They were a village of their own, a population of 4 and a few spirit partners.

She jumped softly and soundlessly from the branches of the whispering trees, causing not a single leaf to shift. With her footsteps light she took off at a sprint towards the gates of Konoha, which were now within view of her beautiful dark blue, twin black ringed eyes.

Her long dual shaded blue hair whipping along behind her as she came upon the village gates, slowing to a walk and stopping in front of one of the guards with a bow, "I am Kurohasu Nagashima of the Village hidden in the Elements."

The guard nodded and pulled out a notebook, flipping through it to tap the first page then looking back to her and smiling, "Welcome to Konoha, Nagashima-san. We've been waiting for you and the Hokage as been quite anxious to see you." He waved his arm towards the top of the gate where a man nodded down to them and suddenly the gates started to open.

"Thank you." She glanced at the guard one last time before entering the Village hidden in the Leaves.

And so this story begins…


	2. Rude Stranger

Chapter 2

As soon as Kurohasu stepped within the village walls she was greeted with the site of bustling people, mother's and their children doing the grocery shopping, ninja students on their way from class as well as full grown ninja on patrol or just casually out for a stroll.

'Hmmm…' she thought as she looked around with her unique eyes, 'I think I'm going to like it here.' Kuro smiled her rarely happy expression as she walked into the crowed of moving people.

Her feet took her along the dirt streets of Konohagakure with her clothing bristling in the breeze of the cherry blossom filled day. The mura was beautiful this time of year and Kurohasu expected to do her best at fully enjoying the scenery.

She hadn't eaten much that morning at dawn, which she was reminded of as a particularly tasty looking onigri and ramen stand was caught by the corner of her eye, causing her to turn and not pay attention to her surroundings.

This proved to be quite a mistake as she struck someone head on and a load of grocery bags. She stumbled back a step but stood firmly up right. She looked at the ground to make sure she hadn't stepped on anyone's toes, but instead saw several apples and oranges role by. A small 'oops' whispered past her lips and she whipped her head up to the victim of her clumsiness. "I'm so sorry! Here, I'll help you with that."

Kuro had yet to see the person behind their shopping bags, which were pilled high in their arms, but was more intent on getting back the persons groceries then anything else at the moment.

She turned to see where the fruit had rolled off to; she then made a few hand signs, "Shadow clone jutsu." She whispered under her breath making several copies of herself visible in the crowd, all bending down to take up the fruit she had knocked from the owner's grasp. She watched 8 of herself walk towards her and deposit the healthy food into her arms.

Kurohasu spun on the balls of her feet to once again face her victim of clumsiness, "Please forgive me. I was not paying attention to where I was going. You have a lot of food there, would you like some help?" Without waiting for a reply she took three of the six bags from the persons arms.

Her eyes widened slightly at the sight of an immensely handsome man with onyx eyes and blue tinted black hair that draped over a Konoha headband. He had flawless porcelain skin that was only unperfected by the fact that a heavy scowl lay across his features.

ZzZzZz

Kakashi had showed up at Sasuke's without warning and had headed straight for his kitchen, only to find the cupboards bare except for an old cup of ramen that Naruto had left at his place.

"No wonder you're so skinny. You don't eat anything." Kakashi had said this several times before when finding his food stores so low, but Sasuke never really paid much attention. He always went out and bought a meal from the food vendors posted all through the village.

It was different this time though. Kakshi had sent him out with a wallet full of money to stalk up his cupboards and fridge and had declared it a mission, he wasn't one to turn down a mission, even one as stupid as this one was.

He'd spent about an hour skulking from shop to shop, buying enough food to last him a few weeks. Sasuke was comfortably on his way back to his place, with the grocery bags obscuring his view as he walked down the streets, when he felt someone crash into him and spill his bag of fruit onto the ground.

A deep scowl crossed his features, 'Great' He heard a female voice speak clearly to him in a melodious and soothing tone, _"I'm so sorry! Here, I'll help you with that." _Then his sensitive ears picked up the muttered words of a jutsu, 'Must be a kunoichi…."

He suddenly felt his burdens relieved as the female took away three of his food filled bags. His scowl deepened, "What was that for? Watch where you're going…" Sasuke took back his bags and brushed past the clumsy girl, heading back on his way towards his home.

ZzZzZz

Kuro was a little shocked, "I said, " unfortunately she didn't have time to reply as the bags were taken from her and the hott man walked quickly by her, disappearing into the crowed.

Kuro's eyebrows were furrowed together as she looked after the man, "Well that was rude." Shrugging it off she just kept on her way towards the Hokages tower.

……………

Hey people! Sorry this is so short and hasn't been updated, I completely forgot about it. This is kinda just a story I do in my spare time and when I'm bored or something so it probably won't be updated uber-fast, but I'll try and keep you updated.


End file.
